


maid to order

by ka_na_ri_ya



Series: clockwatching [1]
Category: SBFIVE (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Light Angst, M/M, Nipple Licking, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_na_ri_ya/pseuds/ka_na_ri_ya
Summary: "Come over to my place later tonight," Kimmon mutters into his ear.He shudders at the feel of Kimmon's hot breath against his sweaty skin and turns around to look up at him, "Why?""I have a surprise."
Relationships: Copter Panuwat Kerdthongtavee/Kimmon Varodom Khemmonta
Series: clockwatching [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013262
Kudos: 6





	maid to order

**Author's Note:**

> influenced by kimmon's old crossdressing days [x](https://youtu.be/MKhvTLKdF7A)/[x](https://youtu.be/QilNazse7wg) but sexier~ 
> 
> disclaimer: this is a work of complete fiction. no offense is intended and does not reflect the real life people who are mentioned here. the only thing I own from this work are my words and the plot.

Rehearsal has been going on for almost four hours straight and if Copter hears the words "pop it and bop it" one more time, he will strangle the choreographer with his bare hands. After finally allowing the group a break, Copter rushes over to his bag that's sitting along the wall of mirrors to retrieve his towel. He feels fucking gross and exhausted. Copter's wiping the sweat off his face with his towel, when he feels a hand on his lower back.

"Come over to my place later tonight," Kimmon mutters into his ear.

He shudders at the feel of Kimmon's hot breath on his sweaty skin and turns around to look up at him, "Why?"

"I have a surprise."

"And that is?"

Kimmon lets out an annoyed huff, "Stop questioning everything. You're gonna like it, trust me. I worked hard on this."

"If I don't, you owe me then."

"You seemed fine with the surprise last week," Kimmon teases. He sneaks his hand up under Copter's shirt, caressing his lower back and the heat of it sends a tingling sensation along his spine. His face flushes and he's sure the blush is travelling down his body when he recalls the night Kimmon is talking about. The bruises around his wrists still haven't fully healed yet, which is why he's been wearing his long sleeved shirts during rehearsals despite sweating so much.

Copter still needs to buy another tie too.

Kimmon absentmindedly gives a light scratch and Copter can't take it anymore.

"Don't..." he mumbles, "Just text me when you want me to come over," and moves away from Kimmon, his fingers grazing against Copter's back. His back feels cold and the cooling sweat doesn't help.

\--

It's late.

Copter had already finished eating dinner with his family and was browsing around his laptop, when Kimmon texted him to come over. Annoyed, he was about to text back that he couldn't be bothered, but the allure of Kimmon's surprise made him curious. His surprises ended up being pretty good and Copter had been feeling horny the past week. His manager filled his week with several public events and while he was normally grateful for this, the restlessness he felt from the lack of sex made him feel wired.

So, now he's heading towards Kimmon's place, opting to take a taxi to the other side of the city after begging his mother to let him. She's under the impression that they're going over something work related, despite that making no sense. He watches the lights passing by glowing the streets orange and groups of people and couples milling around, mouths open in revelry and laughter. The sounds of the city is still up from the motorcycles and cars honking by through the windows. His phone pings and he sees a text from Kimmon.

**_The door's unlocked. Just come in!_ **

Copter rolls his eyes. Of course, Kimmon would do something careless like this. He's going to scold him for his recklessness when he gets there. As soon as the taxi pulls up, he thrusts the banknotes into the driver’s hand and jumps out in a haste to get there as quick as possible out of worry. When he arrives, he's relieved to see the apartment door is still closed. Taking a deep breath, Copter turns the knob and heads inside. Nothing seems to be in disarray at least. The first thing he does is to lock the front door.

"Kimmon?" Copter removes his shoes and continues to walk further in, his socks sliding along the cool tiles.

There's a still silence and Copter is a little perturbed.

"Kimmon?"

"Hey! Just head into my room, I'm still in the bathroom getting ready," his voice echoes out.

"What the fuck are you doing in there?" 

"You'll see," Kimmon sing-songs, "Just relax in my room."

Copter sighs and drags his feet along the floor to Kimmon's room. The only light in there comes from the night lamp, casting an intimate atmosphere to his room. Copter hauls himself onto the bed and burrows his head into his pillow, inhaling Kimmon's scent. The anticipation is building up in his body and he squirms against the soft blanket, trying to calm down his electrified nerves. He shifts on the bed to make himself comfortable, his shirt riding up exposing his skin. His heart is beating so quick in his throat and he attempts to breathe out slow, deep breaths that his mother tells him to do when the anxiety becomes too much.

"Copter."

"O, finally," Copter lifts his head from the pillow and turns towards the door, "You shouldn't leave your d--"

He chokes on air at what he sees.

Kimmon is standing there leaning against the door with a demure smile on his lips. He’s got one hand on his waist and the other on the door frame, his long fingers tapping along the wood.

In a maid outfit.

Copter grips on the pillow tighter, gulping as his gaze starts at Kimmon's face. He put light makeup on, his eyes having a little mascara on them to elongate his lashes. It wasn’t done by an expert hand, but Kimmon knows his face well enough to look enticing. Even though Copter's used to seeing Kimmon in makeup from all their events, there's something more alluring about it this time.

He's got a silky, black wig on, the length of it reaching around his waist. There’s a simple, lacy headpiece tied over it. Copter can't believe how sultry and feminine Kimmon looks as his gaze travels down further, noticing how tight the black dress wraps around Kimmon's slender body to his long legs beyond the short skirt. He's stunned to see a black lace garter over one thigh, standing out against his light skin. The black thigh high stockings he wears only seems to elongate his legs ever more if that is possible.

"Do you like it?"

"Uh...u-um..." Copter stutters and pulls the pillow to his front as he sits up, "Why?"

Kimmon walks forward, shrugging his shoulders. Copter can’t stop staring at how his legs look in those stockings -- the dark color of them, a contrast to the creamy white of his thighs. They’re always covered by his jeans or baggy pants and seeing that tease of his smooth thigh peeking out from his skirt takes Copter’s breath away. He’s never noticed how elegant Kimmon walks or is it because of what he’s wearing?

"I've seen your face when you saw my live streams in crossdress from all those years ago," he climbs onto the bed in a manner as if he was still putting on a seductive show for Copter. He doesn't have to do that because Copter is already entranced with Kimmon standing there in that getup. He shifts backwards until his back hits the wall, while Kimmon crawls forward on his hands and knees, "You never really said anything then. But I knew you liked how I looked."

Copter’s face turns warm at the mention of those particular livestreams, "I uh...you know it's not because you looked like a girl right?" He looks down at the pillow and fiddles with the zipper of the pillow case, "I just thought you were beautiful."

Kimmon coos. Copter sees his delicate hand come into view and his fingers wrap under Copter’s chin, lifting it up until their eyes meet. His eyes are soft and dreamy, aided by the shimmery eye shadow he put on. 

"I know baby. So sweet to me," he leans in and presses a soft kiss to Copter's cheek. He feels the glossiness of whatever Kimmon had put on his lips smearing on his skin. There’s a light, intoxicating scent he had sprayed on himself and Copter lets out a shuddering breath from it as it wafts over him, fluttering his eyes and licking his lips. 

Kimmon leans back to sit on his knees -- tucking a lock of hair behind his ear and giving him a look that Copter can only describe as tantalizing. He wants to run his tongue along the exposed skin of Kimmon’s swan-like neck and collarbones that peek out from his outfit, "You did such a good job in the studio today and worked so hard this week. I know you’ve had a lot going on. So I'm going to give you a reward."

"Uh..."

Kimmon quirks up a small smile and shifts forwards, removing the pillow from Copter's lap. He climbs up to sit on Copter’s thighs, one hand gripping tightly onto his shoulder and pushing him back until he's laid against the pillows. Even though they are both clothed, Copter feels so exposed and naked under Kimmon's piercing gaze, that’s only more emphasized with the dark mascara lining his eyes. He's scorching everywhere from where Kimmon is pressed against him, especially below his waist. He gasps and wants to cry from the overwhelming feeling that’s sweeping through him, he can't stand it. It's been a little over a week since they last had sex and Copter's been feeling so touch deprived -- he wants everything.

"You can touch me, you know," Kimmon murmurs, staring down at him with a tender, encouraging look.

Nodding, he lifts up a shaky hand up and places it on Kimmon's exposed thigh stroking his fingers along the skin. It’s smooth and supple, it reminds Copter of silk. He wants to stroke at that tender skin forever if he can and it's hypnotizing to watch the muscle give under his fingertips.. Kimmon’s breath stutters and his eyes fall shut, losing his composure for a moment, as Copter moves his hands further up until he's underneath the skirt.

Copter's hand stops when he feels something, "A-are you...?" He flips the skirt up and his brain short circuits at what he's seeing, "O my god ."

The sheer, lacy underwear Kimmon is wearing, shows and yet hides everything, " _Fuck_ , fuck Kimmon," Copter whines out and slides his hand underneath it, "Did you shave?" he asks in a hoarse voice as he strokes the fucking smooth _smooth_ skin. He's about to go out of his fucking mind and _fuck,_ he wants so bad, wants to taste it so bad, his mouth is drooling. Kimmon's so wet already and Copter smears his pre-come on his skin and lace.

"Mmm..." Kimmon languidly shifts back a bit until his ass is on Copter's cock, "I told you I worked hard on this," He leans forward again, the ends of his wig tickling Copter's neck, and whispers into his ear in a low voice, "I shaved _everywhere_."

The thought of Kimmon shaving his whole body is too much for Copter to think about.

"Fuck," Copter hisses, feeling his cock throb in his pants and grabs Kimmon's chin, pulling him down for a kiss, which goes straight to filthy. His tongue traces Kimmon's lips, tasting the strawberry flavored lip gloss and while that's something he's used to, tasting it on Kimmon is another experience. Kimmon gasps into his mouth as Copter tugs the underwear so hard, he rips it into pieces and tosses it to the side. Their tongues slide against each other slowly hot, wet and slick.

He slides his hands underneath the skirt, gripping tight onto Kimmon's hips and stroking along his hip bones. It's so much dirtier, hotter knowing that Kimmon is bare underneath the skirt and grinding down on top of Copter's cock, who is still fully clothed. It makes him even harder than he already is, if that's possible.

Kimmon gives back just as good as he gets, sliding one hand along Copter's throat until he's gripping tight onto his jaw, the other hand unbuttoning Copter’s shirt and caressing his fingers along the exposed skin. Copter breaks away, breathing wetly against Kimmon's sharp jawline. He wants to suck a mark onto his neck, so everyone would know he’s _his_ , but he knows he can't and a part of his heart breaks at that realization. He goes back to kissing Kimmon breathless, chasing his taste again. Kimmon opens up to his tongue, making soft and desperate noises as he attempts to tug Copter's shirt off. He lets go of Kimmon's hips, allowing him to successfully remove his shirt and reveal his upper body.

"O baby." Kimmon utters and shifts back a little, starting to unbutton Copter's pants. He licks his swollen lips in concentration and Copter wants to reach forward to kiss him again. Instead, Copter looks down and his breath stutters to see how wet the crotch of his pants is, "I'm going to make you feel so fucking good, ok? Let me take care of you," Kimmon pushes Copter to lie down on the bed.

He frantically nods, unable to say anything as Kimmon tugs his pants and boxers off, baring him completely. He covers his eyes with his arm, overwhelmed as he feels a hand gripping his hard cock and tugging it at a slow pace. Even though they've done this several times already -- to Copter it feels like a new sensation every time and he doesn't think he'll get over this feeling even when Kimmon moves on. Kimmon bends down and seals his mouth over the head.

 _Fuck_ , it's so good, Kimmon's mouth is so silky, soft and hot inside. Copter's legs shake from the sensation as Kimmon continues to lick his tongue over his cock. He removes the arm covering his eyes and reaches down to card his fingers into Kimmon's silky wig, which rubs a tickling sensation against his inner thighs. He lets out a whine, trying not to aggressively push Kimmon down to take more, but it's hard not to. Kimmon looks up at Copter with his big eyes, never breaking eye contact as he sinks a few more inches of Copter's cock into his mouth.

Kimmon reaches up, his fingers crawling along Copter's chest and tugs on one of his nipples. Copter moans and his cock jumps, causing Kimmon to swallow and suck even harder as pre-come heavily floods in his mouth. He tries to relax and not come yet, attempting to distract himself as he caresses his fingers into the soft, synthetic hair. Kimmon eases back a little, licking his tongue along the vein, sucking even harder and continues to quickly pull at Copter's nipple.

"Fuck, fuck _fuck_ ," Copter groans out, his thigh muscles shaking and tears leaking out of his eyes, "Kimmon you have to stop. I'm gonna come. _Please_."

He pulls back with a slow suck of his mouth and releases. Copter is breathless with how beautiful Kimmon looks, his lips redder than usual and the lip gloss probably all smeared off by now. His cheeks are flushed and Copter could see faint tear tracks on his face. He looks like a broken doll and Copter wants to gather him into his arms. A feeling of want goes through him and Copter can't believe how in this moment Kimmon is his for now. 

Copter sits up, grabbing onto the back of Kimmon's neck, fiercely kissing him and tastes himself in that hot, cavernous mouth. There's a desperation in Kimmon's movements as he moves up along Copter's, both of them hissing into each other's mouths as their cocks slide against each other. Kimmon kisses him fervently into his mouth, sucking on his tongue, his ass grinding down against Copter's cock. His belly and chest is smeared with Kimmon's precome and he tightly clutches around that lithe waist.

"Fuck, Kimmon are you --" Copter gasps out, "Are you wearing a plug?" he is sure he felt something hard.

"Uh huh," Kimmon looks straight into his eyes with a heady look, "What did you think I was doing in the bathroom just now?"

"O my god," his breath catches in his throat at the imagery and moves in to mouth at Kimmon's neck, "Fuck, that's so hot. Should’ve let me put it in you."

Kimmon wraps his arms around his shoulders as he continues to grind hard down against him, “And where’s the fun in that?”

Copter reaches up to unzip Kimmon's top, having an urge to see all that naked skin. He pulls it off, leaving it hanging over the skirt. His broad chest is glistening with sweat and Copter wants to lick all over that smooth skin that's begging to be tasted. Copter is so affected at what a vision Kimmon is, he could stare at him forever.

"Mmm," Kimmon leans back, his hands stroking along Copter's back. He tilts his head to the side and his long hair seductively curves along his collarbone, "Could you suck on my tits, _little master_? You know I love it when you do."

Copter can't breathe and he's sure he's on automatic at this point. Heat burns throughout his body at what Kimmon just called him. He gives a shaky nod and leans forward to suck on Kimmon's nipple, who sighs out loud and cards his fingers through Copter's hair. Copter slowly brings his hands down towards Kimmon's ass, spreading it wide open and presses his fingers against the plug causing Kimmon to moan as he continues to mouth at those soft nipples. He feels them peak under his ministrations, teasing them with his teeth and tongue until they're bright red and swollen. 

Eventually, Kimmon shoves him away, his mouth letting go with a pop and Copter is pushed until he's lying on his back again.

"Fuck," Kimmon stares straight down into his eyes with dilated pupils, "Fuck me, ok? Could you do that for me master? Please."

 _Anything._ Copter nods, "Uh huh."

Kimmon leans down to wetly kiss Copter, who brings his hands up to cradle his face. It's a wet, deep and open kiss and Copter feels it all the way to his core. Kimmon's grinding his cock against Copter's belly fast and hard, letting out whimpering noises into his mouth and Copter can hear a faint squelch of the plug being pulled out. Kimmon pulls back, the tremor of his voice obvious from how much he wants it, "Fuck fuck fuck, I need it it, _fuck_ . _Fuck my cunt_."

There’s a desperate grip around his cock and they both moan as Kimmon sinks his tight wet heat over Copter.

"O fuck," Kimmon lets out a breathy exhale and arches his back in ecstasy, his long hair flying back and making him look otherworldly, like some type of succubus that’s come to seduce and suck in Copter’s soul. His lacy headpiece falls off, from how frantic his movements are.

It's too much, the overwhelming heat squeezing around Copter as Kimmon moves up and down. He is so sure he could see stars floating around him, sparkling around Kimmon. Copter knows no one else has seen him like this but him and he's not sure what he would do if someone else did. He sits up, desperately holding one hand around Kimmon's jaw, and leans his forehead against his, his mouth swallowing every hiccuping gasp Kimmon lets out.

Kimmon whimpers out high pitched _ah ah ahs_ when Copter nails his prostate, hips trembling as he grinds down. The grip on Copter's shoulders is tight, his nails digging in so deep but Copter can barely feel it. All Copter can feel is the slick sweat coming off of Kimmon's body and his tight heat. The flowery scent Kimmon had put on earlier is more potent than before and Copter wants to bury himself in it.

"O baby," Kimmon babbles, his voice thick with arousal, "Baby, baby, baby _please_ ," He seems incapable of saying anything else, but calling Copter _baby_ . He looks down to see Kimmon's cock all hard and pink. His skirt is soaked from the pre-come being spread all over from his movements, bobbing up and down. Copter reaches his other hand out to stroke it, but Kimmon smacks it away. He's looking into Copter's eyes, with a wild dreamy look in his own, clenching down hard and Copter moans, "Fuck baby, come for me first ok? Come in me, mark my _cunt,_ fuck your come into me."

He starts to sensually rock his hips down quicker, "You feel so fucking good," Copter chokes out and caresses a palm to Kimmon's face, thumb moving along his lips, trying to take in every moment. Kimmon closes his eyes and sucks Copter's thumb into his velvety mouth, moaning. Copter tucks his head into Kimmon's neck, inhaling his scent.

"You're mine," he whispers into his skin, so overwhelmed from the pleasurable and emotional sensations wracking through his body, his brain having gone hazy and no longer having control over what he's saying. Kimmon continues moaning around Copter's thumb, his tongue laving over it as if he’s sucking a cock.

Copter feels the pleasure building up more, his cock throbbing even harder. Kimmon tugs onto one of Copter's nipples and the pleasure from that courses through his body. He lets out a sigh and comes into Kimmon, who gasps at the sensation and continues to clench around Copter, milking him dry.

When Copter is spent, Kimmon pulls off and Copter is utterly exhausted, lying flat on the bed. He looks over at Kimmon and realizes he is still hard, his cock still erect underneath his skirt.

"Wait, you didn't..."

"Mmm, baby," Kimmon pulls out a bottle of lube from under one of the pillows, "Let me fuck you?" He mouths wet kisses along the side of Copter's neck and he shudders underneath that wicked, clever tongue, "Please? I'll make it so good for you."

"Fuck, I know you will," Copter sighs out and lifts his hands up to bring Kimmon down to his mouth, languidly kissing him. His long hair caresses his collarbones in a sensual manner and Copter wonders if he could wear this all the time, at work, in bed. But he wants this image of Kimmon to himself.

He hears a snick of the lube bottle opening and Kimmon spreads open his thighs, their tongues still sliding along each other, " _Fuck_ ," he moans into Kimmon's mouth as he drags his two long fingers down his cheeks and spreads the lube around his hole. Copter pushes back onto his fingers in desperation, wanting the sensation of being filled _right the fuck now_.

"O, you're so receptive," Kimmon murmurs and breaches Copter with his finger, "Still so tight," He whines and tries to use his leg to urge him to go faster, _use more, gimme more_. Kimmon keeps twisting more of his fingers in at a slow pace and mouths his hot, wet tongue along Copter's nipples. Copter’s a shaking mess at this point and his cock is hardening again, twitching against the hot air.

Kimmon releases him and sensually slides his body up between Copter's legs. He can feel the skirt tickling the inside of his thighs, the garter rubbing against the back of them and _fuck_ the imagery and sensation of that makes him nearly come again. Kimmon pushes his wet cock against Copter's rim, so hard and thick -- he looks down into Copter's eyes with a ferocious intensity, "You want my cock, little master?"

Copter pushes back, feeling the head of Kimmon's cock so close to opening his sore, aching rim, "Please. Please, _please_ ," he sobs out.

Kimmon moves in and Copter gasps, all high pitched. He's so sensitive that he comes when Kimmon is halfway in, his cock spurts out everywhere and staining white on Kimmon's black skirt. He clenches even tighter around him in a daze. His vision nearly whitens out -- his head falling back against the pillows and his body lax from the intense sensation.

"O _fuck_ baby," Kimmon breathes out and shoves his cock all the way in. Copter whimpers and hiccups, so oversensitive from it all. Tears leak out of his eyes, falling down his cheeks in rivulets, and his toes twitch against the smooth back of Kimmon’s thighs. The stockings feel like velvet under his feet and it gets him a little hot knowing that Kimmon hasn't removed them. Kimmon licks the tears away, pressing small kisses along them, and Copter cries from his attentiveness, not wanting this to be over. Not wanting it to ever end.

"Can't believe you came when I was barely inside," Kimmon gasps out, his hair becoming a curtain around them as he fucks long, slow strokes inside Copter, who lets out a long moan, "You love my cock that much baby, no one else can do that for you huh?"

"No one," Copter says with desperation, wrapping his arms tight around Kimmon's shoulders. He's mouthing and licking along Copter's neck, "Only you."

Kimmon slams his hips into Copter before coming and chasing Copter's mouth, who easily opens up inviting his tongue into his mouth, as he finishes. He pulls out and slumps down next to Copter in an exhausted and pliant state. His long hair cascades over his shoulders like a shawl, making him look like a seductive creature of the night and he closes his eyes getting lost in slumber -- away from Copter. 

Feeling cold, Copter pulls the blanket over them.


End file.
